


Primo incontro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Combattente [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, doubledrabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doubledrabble sul primo incontro tra Sprout e Eljish.Scritta sentendo: South of the Border di Ed Sheeran feat. Camilla Cabello & Cardi B.Ispirando a questa immagine: Are you kidding me? by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Are-you-kidding-me-161004184.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Combattente [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609990





	Primo incontro

Primo incontro

La ragazza gatto schioccò le dita danzando sul posto, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le orecchie felini. Girò su se stessa, dimenando il bacino e scivolò di lato col piede.

Sprout la fissava intensamente, con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Non ho mai visto una come lei. Non è di queste parti, non fa parte neanche delle razze mezzosangue.

Chissà se è nati agl’inferi come me. Chissà cosa la porta qui > pensò. Era seduto ad un tavolinetto e sorseggiava un drink, leccandosi le labbra. Il sapore dolciastro del liquore si mischiava a quello zuccherino della frutta.

La ragazza saltò, facendo un verso simile a delle fusa. Aprì e chiuse le dita, lo guardò sorridendogli, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Il vestito che indossava lasciava intravedere una porzione generosa del suo seno, la sua pancia era scoperta all’altezza dell’ombelico.

Sprout ticchettò il piede sul pavimento, seguendo la musica. Muoveva la testa per riuscire a non distogliere lo sguardo dall’oggetto del suo desiderio nonostante le persone che gli passavano davanti, ballando a loro volta.

La musica della discoteca risuonava chiassosa nelle sue orecchie. Ad ogni movimento del suo capo faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita.

La stoffa strappata legata intorno alla sua vita ricordava un gonnellino.


End file.
